In general, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication or Machine Type Communication (MTC) may refer to technologies that allow wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices without any human intervention. A user equipment (UE) equipped for MTC (also known as an MTC device) may include, for example, a sensor or meter to collect information. The UE can communicate via a mobile network (e.g., wireless, wired, hybrid) with an MTC application server (e.g., software program) that can use or request data from the UE.
The expansion of mobile networks (e.g., broadband wireless access networks, wide area networks) across the world, along with the increased speed/bandwidth and reduced power of wireless communication, has facilitated the growth of MTC. Although the amount of data sent by UEs equipped for MTC is very small, a large number of these devices connected to a wireless network and concurrently being used may increase a data load and overhead expense on a network.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.